


Lovely

by WatermelonHappy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonHappy/pseuds/WatermelonHappy
Summary: In a world where mythical beings are known, accepted, and coexist with humans things go as smoothly as possible. Mythical beings however, have fought thousands of years of wars with eachother and have a know hatred for eachother. With new laws in place some species are settling disagreements. Unfortunately Kurt and Blaine happen to be part of two of the species that continue to despise eachother.





	Lovely

_**In order to keep peace between the clans the court of mythical beings has separated each into one of the four elements.** _

_**•Vampires and werewolves will be ruled by the element of earth. Other smaller creature will have the right to preside over earth to. Creatures such as dwarfs, trolls,etc.** _

_**•Water sprites and all mythical creatures bound to the water will be ruled by the element of water.** _

_**•Fire sprites and fire fairies will be ruled by the element of fire.** _

_**•Any mythical being with the ability to fly will be classified and ruled by the element of air.** _

* * *

 

Kurt watched a squirrel distastefully from his spot in a nearby tree. His throat was parched and his fangs ached for the taste of blood. Personally he would have prefered the blood of humans but he had agreed to stay on the downlow, which of course meant he had to relish the taste of squirrel blood and any other type of woodland creature that happened to be nearby. Swallowing his pride, Kurt prepared to attack the defenseless squirrel when someone beat him to the attack.

“Finn!” Kurt yelled out in annoyance as he leapt out of the tree, as his brother messily devoured the red liquid spouting from the small creature's neck.

“Sorry bro,” Finn sighed, looking up at Kurt with his face covered in squirrel blood.

Kurt scrunched his face up in distaste. He couldn't even be mad being as though Finn has done this almost every night since their turning. He knew he's never be deprived of food but it gets annoying after so many years...and he means years.

“It's fine...just don't do it again,” Kurt asked with clear irritation in his voice.

Finn nodded back, glancing down at his mostly finished meal. “Do you want the rest?” He offered.

“For the last time, I don’t want your leftovers!” Kurt hissed. “Besides it tastes like dirt with a tad bit of fur mixed in.” The smaller boy leaned against the tree trunk. He started to feel nauseous and that never ended well.

“Well what would you expect from squirrel blood? This isn’t your cheesecake or a la mode or whatever you used to make when you were alive!”

Kurt looked at him with the iciest glare ever. Finn knew he'd crossed a line. If Kurt could live by one rule and one rule only it would be never mentioning his previous life.

“You know what Finn we can’t all be as happy as you to settle for a life like this,” Kurt sassed.

Finn instantly backtracked, “I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean it like that,” Finn smiled, “at least you've got Blaine.”

Kurt sighed and turned to walk away instantly feeling the nausea come back.

“What's good about having anybody just to hide the person you love because of society's stupid rules?”

“Having someone to love...I guess,” Finn walked over and wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders.

“We can’t all be that lucky.” Kurt leaned against his seemingly older brother. They stayed silent for what seemed like forever but had only been a few minutes.

“I know that I’m lucky to have someone like Blaine, but I just wish…”

“I know, Kurt. But really like you’ve said before we didn’t choose this life. Now C’mon! I can tell you need to feed and we can’t have you feeding on Blaine.”

Kurt chuckled under his breath, “Come on, I hear werewolf blood has all the nutrients that a good little vampire needs!”

“Shut up and let’s go feed on Bambi!” Finn tugged his brother away, farther into the forest.

* * *

 

“Wakey wakey little Blainey!” A familiar voice pierced it’s way into Blaine’s thoughts. The young werewolf’s eyes flickered open as the woods came into view along with two dark figures above his resting form.

“K-kurt?”

“Who’s Kurt?” The voice from before crouched down closer to him.

“That sounds gay.” A husky voice stated only to be playfully pushed off by the other.

“Dude get up,” he heard the other voice call. He finally began to come to and lifted up from the ground. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and finally recognized the people as Sebastian and Sam, two of his pack mates. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows,

“What do you guys want?”

“I think a better question would be why you were sleeping out in the woods like an animal?” Sebastian asked. Sam snickered,

“He is an animal dummy.” Sebastian glared at him and grumbled,

“You know what I mean,” Sebastian turned back to Blaine,“so?”

Blaines’ mind completely blanked. How do you tell your werewolf pack mates that you fell asleep waiting for your vampire boyfriend?

Yeah...no.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeaasssee let me know if this is worth continuing!!!! I started working on this two years ago with someone else and it never became a thing. I re-discovered it recently and thought it deserved to see the light if day.


End file.
